1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a hand carried, engine driven rotary cultivator apparatus.
2. Background Art
In the art of cultivator apparatus for preparing and working relatively small plots of land for gardens, flower and shrubbery beds and the like there has been a growing need for apparatus which is easily manipulated to loosen the earth and destroy weeds around plants and shrubs as well as to prepare seed beds for planting. Most known types of cultivator apparatus are adapted to be mounted on wheels or the like, are somewhat heavy and bulky and lack the maneuverability desirable for working relatively small plots of land such as gardens or flower and shrubbery beds.
For example, a great deal of ornamental landscaping is done wherein terraced or elevated flower and shrubbery beds are built. The care and maintenance of such beds is difficult with wheel mounted cultivator apparatus because of the difficulty of moving such apparatus from one level to another. Moreover, heretofore known apparatus for cultivating gardens and shrubbery beds have lacked the maneuverability and handling characteristics desirable to provide adequate cultivation without unwanted destruction or damage to plants or shrubs.
In the development of portable power operated cultivator apparatus there has been a long felt need for apparatus which is easily carried and maneuvered to provide for cultivating the soil around closely spaced plants as well as for preparing soil in relatively small plots of ground which are inaccessible to wheel mounted equipment.
There has also been a long felt need for hand carried power operated cultivators which may be operated for relatively long periods of time without tiring the operator. Although portable, engine driven, rotary cultivators of various types have been developed, it is believed that improvements which have been sought in such apparatus have been unfulfilled prior to the development of the present invention.